Tumbling Down
by Merciiful
Summary: Blaine never expected to develop feelings for Sebastian. Sebastian certainly never expected to return them. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first time placing my work online. (Also my first attempt at Glee.) This story deviates drastically from the Michael episode onward.

**Title: **Tumbling Down

**Author:** Merciiful

**Full Summary: **After a not-so-mutual breakup with Kurt, Blaine is left wondering what's next. He never expected to develop feelings for Sebastian. And Sebastian certainly did not expect Blaine to tear down the walls he so carefully placed up.

**Rating:** M

**Warning: **This fic will contain Slash, Notnice!Kurt, Crude Language, An adorable Blaine, and a Sebastian stuck in denial.

**Disclaimer: **Neither Glee nor its characters belong to me. I simply play with them.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"I don't understand why this is so upsetting." Blaine was trying for the umpteenth time to get through to Kurt. It still wasn't working.

"He nearly blinded you, Blaine! How could you forgive him so easily?" Kurt was nearly shouting, causing Blaine to flinch. It felt like they were always fighting these days, and though Kurt always claimed it was due to Sebastian, Blaine knew it was more. It was difficult to keep his thoughts organized with Kurt yelling at him though. He had planned on full disclosure with his boyfriend – an attempt to show him that he _wasn't_ cheating, like Kurt seemed to think. It was why he brought up his intention to remain friends with Sebastian in the first place.

Obviously he should've just kept it to himself.

"You don't know him, Kurt. It was just a prank that got out of hand. I'm fine, and he apologized. Why can't you just let it go?" Ok, so that wasn't strictly true. Sebastian hasn't apologized yet, but in his defense, they haven't spoken at all since the incident.

"Because I don't want you to be friends with him!"

_Since when did he decide who I could be friends with? _Blaine stared at Kurt, though he didn't really see him. There was no way this controlling boy was the Kurt Hummel he fell in love with.

"Kurt, you can't choose who I'm friends with," Blaine's voice had quieted, and his eyes dropped to the hospital blanket that draped over his legs. He knew that this needed to end, knew that things were past the point of being salvageable. It didn't make it any easier.

"Maybe we should take a break. I already have a controlling father; I don't need a controlling boyfriend too." He caught his lower lip in his teeth, a habit he had picked up years ago whenever he got anxious.

"What? Blaine…" Kurt's voice suddenly had a panicked edge, and he attempted to backpedal. "I don't want to control you. I only want what's – "

"You don't get to decide what's best for me," Blaine said, quickly cutting off his excuse. He started picking at a loose thread.

"Blaine..."

"Please leave." Blaine really didn't want to hear anymore. He knew that if he listened, he would cave in and give Kurt yet another chance. It happened enough for Blaine to realize how easily he caved, and that hearing Kurt pleading for his forgiveness would only cause himself to feel guilty. This was the right thing to do; he tried to convince himself, even as Kurt stood up with as scowl on his face.

"Good to know you pick the boy who assaulted you over your _boyfriend_." He turned and stormed out of the room before Blaine could respond, not that he had even planned on it.

Blaine sighed and reclined back. He was single. His lower lip was still tucked between his teeth as he closed his eyes. He knew that breaking up with Kurt was the right thing to do. But, Jesus did the right thing to do suck sometimes.

XXXXXX

Sebastian cursed as he missed his cue, again. Ever since the stupid sing off three days before, he hadn't been able to concentrate.

"Just go apologize to him!" Nick snapped at him, earning himself a glare. Sebastian knew he should do just that, but two things were stopping him. One was that stupid boyfriend that was probably constantly at his bedside, singing him stupid songs. Two was Sebastian's pride. He refused to admit he was in the wrong.

"He shouldn't have gotten in the way," Sebastian ground out in response. He took a deep breath before speaking again, in a milder tone. "Let's just run it again.

Most of the Warblers exchanged looks, but didn't push it. They just shrugged and ran it again.

About thirty minutes later, it was apparent that Sebastian wasn't going to get anything worthwhile accomplished. Cursing his stupid pride, he pulled out his phone. Scrolling through the contacts, his thumb hovered over Blaine's number. He contemplated calling him, but knew it would be too easy to lose his nerve and hang up. So after a couple moments to calm himself, he placed his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his bag.

"Practice is over," he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the common room. "See you tomorrow." He didn't bother sticking around long enough to hear their replies.

The forty minute drive to the hospital was nerve wracking, to say the least. Sebastian thought of about five different scenarios, all ending badly. He knew he had been a colossal jerk to Blaine. To everyone really, though he usually flaunted his nature. It was easier that way, keeping everyone at arm's length. For whatever reason, Sebastian had developed honest feelings for Blaine Anderson, and he _hated_ it. Things were so much easier before, when he was just looking for a good challenge. But then the boy had to go and somehow break through some of his walls, without even knowing it.

And what would he even say to Blaine when he got there? 'Hey, sorry for almost blinding you, I was attempting to humiliate your boyfriend. 'Yeah, that would probably not end up well.

Sebastian was still inwardly panicking even as he asked for Blaine's room number, and as he went up the elevator, and as he walked down the hall. When he reached the correct door, he froze. Now what?

Sebastian took a deep breath, plastered a smirk on his face, and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad to be getting such a positive response from you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Neither Glee nor its characters belong to me. I am simply playing with them.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Blaine had been attempting to sleep (rather unsuccessfully) when the door opened. His first thought was that it was a nurse, and he turned his head slightly to greet them. His greeting died before it had even been formed as he caught sight of his visitor in the form of Sebastian. The Warbler had his signature smirk in place, but the smug look didn't quite reach his eyes, so Blaine decided to ignore it.

"Sebastian," he managed to say after a moment, recovering from his surprise. "Hi." He inwardly cringed at his greeting. It had come out so timid, and Blaine didn't want to come off as desperate of awkward, especially when he wasn't even sure the reason behind Sebastian's visit.

Sebastian, for his part, just glanced around the room.

"Hey, Killer," he replied, his eyes looking everywhere but at Blaine, which was the first clue that he wasn't here to be a dick. "Where's the princess?"

The insult lacked its usual snark, and though Blaine knew he should be offended on Kurt's behalf – Why though? It wasn't like they were _dating_ anymore – he couldn't bring himself to care.

"At home, I'd imagine." _Or bitching at anyone who will listen. _He didn't say that out loud of course, and Blaine began picking at the loose thread from before once more.

"Why isn't he here with you?" The tone of voice Sebastian used almost got Blaine to laugh. It sounded more like _What idiot would leave you here alone? _Blaine could understand the question though. The few times Kurt and Sebastian had come face to face, Kurt had come off extremely overprotective. _And possessive_, his mind supplied helpfully. Even in the face of everything though, Blaine was hesitant to answer. Telling Kurt it was over was one thing, thinking it and accepting that it was the right thing was another…

Admitting it to someone else made it feel so permanent. That was what he wanted though, right?

"I broke up with him." There, he had managed to say it out loud without his voice cracking or dying off. His gaze was fixed on the blanket; the thread was getting steadily longer as Blaine continued to pick at it.

"Oh." It was spoken in an 'I'm-Not-Sure-How-To-Appropriately-Respond' kind of tone. Blaine took pity on him and just hummed in acknowledgment. This was followed by a few tense moments of silence until Blaine shifted in discomfort.

"I'm sorry." It came out of nowhere, and was spoken quietly, almost to a whisper. Blaine looked up, and was shocked to see how vulnerable Sebastian looked. "I'm sorry," he repeated, his eyes locked on Blaine's. "I was being stupid, I wasn't thinking about the consequences. It doesn't make it right, but I just though you should know." His hand shifted up to run through his hair, and a sigh of exasperation left his lips. "God, I really suck at apologizing." He swallowed nervously, and Blaine unconsciously zeroed in on his Adam's apple as it bobbed. He felt his face heat up and he quickly dropped his gaze. _What the hell?_

"It's alright," he whispered in reply. He wasn't sure why he was whispering, though he supposed it fit the mood in the room at the moment. He chewed on his bottom lip as he contemplated what to say. "Honestly, I think I forgave you almost immediately after it happened."

There was a moment of silence, followed by the slightly painful sound of a chair being dragged closer to the bed. Blaine looked up again and visibly jerked in surprise at how close Sebastian had gotten.

"Really?" Sebastian asked. It came off curious rather than a need for reassurance.

"I figured that this wasn't your intention." Blaine gestured around the room as he said this, before dropping his hand back in his lap.

"It wasn't," Sebastian agreed, leaning back in his chair. There was another silence, though this one was much more comfortable. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and he laid back once more.

"Did you already get it fixed?" Sebastian suddenly asked, probably brought on by the lack of bandages on Blaine's face. A small smile fixed itself on his face as he nodded the affirmative.

"Yes," he said. "I had surgery yesterday. They wanted to keep me for observation. I should be getting out tomorrow though."

"That's good," Sebastian replied, his eyes closed. After another couple minutes of fairly comfortable silence, Sebastian stood up. "I should probably get going. Text me when they set you free, Killer." He was already out the door before Blaine could even fully process his words.

_Well, that was odd._

XXXXXX

Blaine's mother checked him out the next afternoon. Annette Anderson was a beautiful woman, with a cheerful personality. She sort of balanced out Blaine's father, and somehow made his constant criticism worth it. She had fussed over him all afternoon, and Blaine couldn't help but bask in the attention. Now they were walking out to the parking garage, and she was filling him in on what was happening at home. Blaine was content to just listen to her talk until she turned the conversation to school.

_Shit_. He hadn't even thought about school. Where he was already given enough crap, and now he wasn't with Kurt, who was the entire reason for Blaine's transfer in the first place. Would he be able to stick it out?

"Mom?" he asked hesitantly as he got in the attractive SUV his mother said was her 'third child.' He was almost afraid to ask, thinking of a few dozen negative reactions to his question. "What… Err… What would you say if I …. If I wanted to transfer back to Dalton?"

"Why would you want that, Blaine? It was a Dalton boy who injured you, wasn't it?" Ok, so that wasn't a terrible reaction, rather an understandable one. Blaine latched onto the fact that she didn't immediately say no and pushed.

"I know, but at least I have friends there, and the curriculum is actually a challenge… And Sebastian came by yesterday to apologize." He had yet to mention that visit, but better late than never, he supposed.

His mother glanced over at him in surprise. He didn't blame her for that. He had told his mom about Sebastian (more like complained) more than once, and an apology did seem out of character. Blaine thought back to the day before_. "I really suck at apologizing." _Sebastian had said. He wondered how difficult it had been for Sebastian to swallow his pride and show up in person.

"Well," his mother finally said, jolting him out of his thoughts. "I'll see what I can do, but no promises. You'll have to stick it out at McKinley for now." Blaine nodded in response. That was really all he could ask for.

Two weeks out of school, and his first day back he'd have to face the wrath of Kurt's friends.

Just perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so excited for June 3rd. I'm going to see Darren Criss's Listen Up Concert. Woot! On another note, I still am not sure where this story is headed. It just spews out of me at different intervals.

**Disclaimer: **Glee nor its characters belong to me. (Sadly)

**Bold** = Text Messages

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The steady beeping of an alarm clock woke Blaine from the confines of a dream. As his eyes opened, the dream slipped away, until all he was left with were a pair of intense green eyes. Blaine reached out, groping his hand around blindly until he managed to shut off his alarm.

I really don't want to go to school today.

With the knowledge that he'd have to face the New Directions sooner or later, he forced himself out of bed. After a few minutes of stumbling around, he entered the shower, thankful for the warm water slowly easing him into awareness.

After his shower, Blaine was much more awake and ready to face his peers. He quickly got dressed, settling for red pants and a navy blue polo. It wasn't until he had finished styling his hair that he realized he had worn Dalton colors.

He decided to ignore that.

The drive to school was daunting, so Blaine searched for thoughts to distract himself. His mind shifted unbidden to Sebastian. Blaine had texted him after he had gotten home the evening before, a simple 'I'm free!' Sebastian had replied about a half hour later with a 'Don't fly too far now, Killer.' Leaving Blaine to analyze (More like over think) the meaning behind the words. In the end he had fallen asleep before replying.

Thinking about Sebastian had certainly proven to be a distraction – albeit one just as stressful as the original problem. Blaine parked his car and got out, heading to the front entrance with his head down. If he was lucky, he could escape being questioned until Glee practice.

But of course, Blaine never had much luck.

"What is your problem?" Rachel stepped in his path with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you mean, Rachel," Blaine answered with a sigh. He stopped and leaned against a row of lockers, taking deep breaths in an attempt to stay calm.

"Don't give me that. Why did you break up with Kurt? Look, I get it, you had surgery. You were stressed out, and you just vented it on Kurt. But you're fine now, so go fix it." Rachel fixed him with one of those pity stares, the kind that made him feel angry and pathetic all at once. He scowled at her in reaction, already sick of this and knowing there was bound to be more than just Rachel to put up with today. Well, he might as well let everyone know how he feels about it too, then.

"Look, Rach. I love ya, but you're wrong. I'm not going to get back with Kurt. I don't appreciate being told who to hang out with. If you can't respect that, then I'm sorry." With that, Blaine sidestepped Rachel and continued to his class, leaving her standing there in a state of shock.

The rest of the day followed similarly, though with different outcomes. Both Tina and Sam were simply curious to the reason behind the breakup. Artie and Mike didn't say anything at all, and all Puck said was "Whatever is good for you, dude." Santana surprised him by becoming completely furious on his behalf.

"He told you what now? Oh hell no, if Lady Lips is going to try that bullshit than he doesn't deserve you," she had said, with a nod of agreement from Brittany. Mercedes on the other hand wouldn't leave him alone, pestering him to get back with Kurt because her "Boy was miserable without him." As if it was Blaine's responsibility to keep Kurt happy.

In fact, the only person he successfully avoided all day was Kurt. Oh, the irony.

When he reached the Choir Room, Blaine headed for a seat in the back. Santana and Brittany made their way up to him, sitting on either side of him. As the others filed in (with some of them sending dirty looks in his direction) Santana leaned towards him.

"Don't worry, B. We got your back," she said with a smirk. Blaine smiled at her in response.

"Thanks, Santana." He replied, allowing his gaze to wander. His smile dropped almost immediately as Kurt walked into the room. Their eyes met for a moment before Blaine directed his attention to Mr. Shue, who had just walked in, effectively cutting off any confrontation Kurt might've attempted.

"Alright guys," Shue said, slapping and rubbing his hands together. "Regional's is in two weeks, so we need to get cracking on a set list." Everyone (namely Rachel) started shouting out song ideas, and Blaine settled back into his chair and tuned out of the conversation. He honestly didn't want to know the set list. He had been accused of cheating enough, and he planned on returning to Dalton anyway.

With a sigh, Blaine pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen.

XXXXXX

The Warblers had been running through their set for the last time that day when Sebastian's phone went off. He glanced over at it as he belted out the last notes, joining in with the guys' cheers.

"We are so going to win this year!" Jeff exclaimed. Nick rolled his eyes at him, though he was grinning, before turning his attention to Sebastian, who had made a beeline for his phone and was now unlocking it.

"Who's putting that smile on your face, Smythe?" Nick asked with a smug smile. He already knew, of course. (Ahh, the benefits of having Sebastian for a roommate.) He planned on using the knowledge to tease their Captain every opportunity he got. Sebastian looked up with a sharp glare, but his look immediately softened as he read the text.

**Half the club is giving me the stink eye and the other half is giving Kurt the same look. Looks like glee is about to get even more frustrating. – Blaine**

After glancing up to make sure the guys were all doing their own thing – and double checking with Nick, the nosy Bastard –he shot back a reply.

**You'll survive. At least some of them seem to agree with you, yeah? – Sebastian**

Blaine had yet to fill him in on the reasons behind the breakup, but Sebastian wasn't going to push it. He had only just gotten Blaine's forgiveness; he wasn't planning on jeopardizing that.

**Yeah, Santana has pledged to cut whoever gives me shit. – Blaine**

Sebastian smirked and started to type out a reply, only to be interrupted by another text.

**I'm really glad we're talking again :) – Blaine.**

"Wipe that smile off your face, Smythe!"


End file.
